


Gladly

by TheWriterA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: So it took a hearing, a year of mutual pining (we all know it was more than one year) and a ridiculous dance for the Slytherin prince to find his Gryffindor golden boy.





	Gladly

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in the Harry Potter fandom. I've grown up with harry potter, but first time writing. hope you enjoy these adorable dorks.

Draco found himself walking the grounds of Hogwarts alone again. It really wasn’t a surprise; he was used to it by now. Eighth year didn’t seem that different to before the war. He was still as isolated as before, only this time it was more bearable, with people acknowledging that he wasn’t in fact evil. He even had friends this time around. Still, there was a sense of overwhelming loneliness. It didn’t really surprise him that much, with both of his father in Azkaban and mother away in another country. He sometimes almost regretted his decision to return to Hogwarts. He could’ve been with his mum, in the middle of a foreign country, but truthfully Hogwarts was the only place that had ever felt like home. That absolutely had nothing to do with a certain black-haired, green-eyed insufferable scar head who had decided to vouch for him and his mother.

Many months before.

On the day of his hearing, he was completely ready for the worse scenario possible, but just likeHarryy had always done he came in right in the middle of the hearing, complaining about the ministry moving the hearing room about too much. To say Draco was shocked would be an understatement, but once hearing the judgment he was elated. He was a free man; he could do as he wished.

Once more potter surprised him again by waiting for him after the hearing. Draco approached him.

“Thank you, potter, for you know everything...” the words tumbled out of his mouth, completely uncoordinated and uncontrolled, much like his feelings right now.

Harry was taken back, but couldn’t completely fight the grin that tried to creep up on his face

“No need to thank me, I’d much prefer it if you would come back to Hogwarts, and you know help fix up the wards, and the entire school...” Harry said chuckling lightly, he continued to say “afterward, the remaining either years are going to go back and you know do our NEWTs, you know try to bring some normality back.”

Draco found everything Harry had just said quite hard to comprehend, he knew that barely any Slytherin’s at all were going to go back, and no one had cared to ask if he was going to go back. The shock was evident on his face and Draco found himself wanting to ask so many questions, but instead “you want me to come back?” came out of Draco’s Mouth and he wanted to take it back as soon as he said it.

Just as Draco was going to go amend his words, he found himself cut off by harry.

“Yes, I do.” There were so many unspoken words, but both of them were focused on the words that had escaped their mouths.

A few days went by as Draco contemplated his offer before he found himself at Hogwarts. Surprise evident on many peoples face,  but trying not to resort back to his cowardice that had been forced upon him before he found himself going in and signing up to help out. Once assigned his area of work, he started immediately, Draco wasn’t a fool and was aware of the looks he was receiving from other people but he just wanted to focus on the fact that he finally had the chance to set everything right.

After a couple of hours of work, he found Harry approaching him.

“I didn’t know if you would come”

“I didn’t know if I would come either”

Once more, though their conversation was small both of them found this relieving contentment and to Draco’s surprise again, he found himself working with harry. This continued for a couple more weeks, in those weeks Draco had made amends with Hermione, Ron and as many of the others as he could. It was a slow process and by no means easy, but every time he felt like it may be just too much, he would find Harry laughing with his head thrown back and just knew that he had a reason to stay.

Draco wasn’t daft, he knew that certain feelings that he had always repressed were creeping up him again and truly he couldn’t find it in his heart to try and stop the feelings taking their course this time.

Draco was completely surprised when he had realised that he and harry along with Grainger and Weasley had formed a friendship.

Hermione was hesitant at first but opened up slowly (mainly due to the fact that even a blind man could see that Draco made Harry so happy) and became friends with Draco. Ron was much more reserved and it took an inordinate amount of time for Ron to finally say

“Oi Malfoy, I want you to know that I still think you are an insufferable prat, but Harry and Hermione like you and Hermione’s always right... don’t tell her i said that..anyway I guess you’ve really helped out so I suppose we can try with the whole friends things, god knows how you managed to charm Ginny and Neville, I was almost sure they were going to dislike you more than I would, but turns out I was wrong. Remember you are still an insufferable prat, but you are a prat that happens to make my best friend happy so let’s try this friend thing?”  


 “Well Weasley, I guess Grainger and Potter really did change your opinion...but thank you”

They shared a look that conveyed understanding and the tender stems of a blossoming friendship.

Days passed into weeks and weeks into months and Hogwarts was restored to its former glory, with a few new areas and many improvements.

The year started, and Draco found himself with challenging decision of finding a carriage to sit on. It shouldn’t have surprised him when harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pulled him into his carriage with Ron and Hermione.

Draco’s skin didn’t tingle when Harry had his arm around Draco’s shoulders, nor did his breath hitch. If anyone were to inquire about either of them he would completely deny both.

“Draco, you can save me from the pda I’ll have to endure.”

Draco suddenly found it very hard to breathe, which was common when he was in such close proximity to harry. This time it wasn’t the fact that harry was so close rather the fact that instead of focusing on Harry’s sentence he couldn’t get past one word

“You called me Draco...”

Harry simply rolled his eyes, “I think we are quite past the point of last names, don’t you?”

Some of Draco’s natural cockiness returned to him he found himself saying

“Even so, when have I ever listened to you?”

Harry seemed to be struggling to suppress his smile again. “Wouldn’t expect anything less.”

As the year went on, Draco found himself in all of Harry’s classes, shouldn’t have surprised him as they were both training to be aurors.

So here he was wondering the halls of Hogwarts. Things were a lot better than before and he knew that it was to do with a certain black haired boy with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He may feel lonely at times but it wasn’t for long, not with Harry bringing him warmth in the form of his blinding smiles.

The year came and went and now they were approaching the ends of the school year, and there was a customary dance for all the eighth years approaching. And although all the eight years shared one common room so nearly everyone got on with everyone. Howeve,r as you might have guessed there was no one Draco wanted to go with. Correction no one Draco wanted to go with except potter. Hence why he found himself wondering the halls, trying to clear his mind.

He knew he didn’t have an excuse anymore either, he and harry had spent so much time alone this year it was rather ridiculous, trips to hogsmeade became just them two; Ron and Hermione busied themselves together. Lunch was a time where they all came together; even then Harry and Draco seemed to be in their own world of conversation.

It was quite comical, the way Draco responded to harry coming out. Let’s just say that no one needs to remember why weasley tried to keep hexing him for a week, after getting sprayed with pumpkin juice in the eyes.

Every time someone brought up the dance Draco made himself scarce. Oka,y so Draco specifically made himself scarce when anyone mentioned Harry and the dance. He really did know that he didn’t have any excuse and that even weasley had made a snide remark.

 _Dear gods Draco pull yourself together. Potter isn’t prick and won’t be rude if you ask him._ His brain chimes unhelpfully.

Think of the devil and they shall appear.

“Draco,” Harry says, with a smile forming on his face.

“Potter...what are you doing here”

“Oh I was going to slughorn to pick up my assignment, I missed the last lesson because of professor Mcgonagall remember?”

Of course, Draco remembered, potions was decidedly less pleasant without potter, but he didn’t need to know that.

“How is the professor Mcgonagall sessions going?”

“Oh you know, same old same old, except she keeps bring up the dance”

“Yeah she brought the dance up with me too”

It was no secret that both Draco and harry had weekly sessions with professor Mcgonagall to discuss anything. It was part of the agreement in the hearing but he grew to love those sessions.

Harry’s wasn’t compulsory but he went every week without a miss.

“So you never did tell me whether you found your partner for the dance?”

Well, now or never Draco.

“No I haven’t asked them yet, I don’t even know if they don’t have a partner yet”

“Oh” and Draco could swear he almost heard disappointment in Harry’s voice, well here he goes

“So do you?”

“Do I what Draco?” harry sounded slightly off now.

“Have a date for the dance?”

Harry’s eyes turned from off to confused.

“No I don’t”

“Well do you want to go with me?”

All confusion dissipated from his eyes and was replaced with amusement.

“Why Draco, is the Slytherin prince actually asking a Gryffindor to a dance?”

“Don’t make me regret it harry” his words holding no real venom

Harry’s eyes lit up with almost childlike wonder

“Draco...you called me harry”

“Well wasn’t it you who told m we were past the point,” Draco said looking everywhere but at harry

“Yes but I mean it’s been a year and you never listen to me” his words laced with a teasing tone

“Potter just answer the damn question.”

“Yes”

Both of them would deny the smile that overtook both of their faces.

“Well seeing as we are doing things in the wrong order anyway I can’t see why we have to wait for the dance”

“What are you on about potter?”

“Well, you said my name, after asking me out!”

Draco just looked fondly exasperated and pulled harry by his robes. He would never admit it but dear god did harry look good in red.

“Shut up harry”

“Gladly”

Their lips collided and no it wasn’t butterflies and fireworks, more canons and fire breathing dragons, a battle for dominance occurs and both moaning into the others mouth.

So they went to the dance before making it official to everyone else, but in no way did they wait more than one second to make each other theirs official.

If Ron’s green face was any indication of what happened in Harry’s chambers and we all know it was then I assume you can figure out exactly how both Draco and Harry made the other one theirs.

So it took a hearing, a year of mutual pining (we all know it was more than one year) and a ridiculous dance for the Slytherin prince to find his Gryffindor golden boy.

“Shut up Potter”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos, and comment.  
> it inspires me to write more and I'm really unsure whether I should continue writing in this fandom so it would give me reassurance.  
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
